ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Bennett
Tony Bennett (born Anthony Dominick Benedetto; August 3, 1926) is an American singer of popular music, standards, show tunes, and jazz. Relationship with Lady Gaga On May 9, 2011 at the Robin Hood Gala, Tony Bennett who was also performing that night, saw Gaga's rendition of "Orange Colored Sky". He was impressed by her performance and soon after, asked her to do a song for his second album of duets. On July 31, 2011, Bennett and Lady Gaga recorded a cover of "The Lady is a Tramp", which was released on Bennett's album, Duets II (September 20, 2011). The two later appeared on the ABC special, "A Very Gaga Thanksgiving" and at the Inauguration ball performing the same song. Bennett sketched a portrait of Gaga based off of her Vanity Fair photoshoot. :"Tony recently sketched this portrait of @LadyGaga at her @VanityFair photo shoot with @annieleibovitz. http://pic.twitter.com/vr4JT5Po" 2:37 PM, Dec 2nd via web :"Thrilled that my portrait of @ladygaga is up for auction to support our charity efforts! Bid at http://ebay.com/celebrity http://twitpic.com/7sdznq" 8:12 AM, Dec 12th via Twitpic TonySketch.jpg Lady Gaga and Bennett's collaborative album, Cheek to Cheek, was released on September 23, 2014. In 2014, Gaga asked Bennett to draw a trumpet so she could get it tattooed. Bennett sketched Miles Davis' trumpet and signed it with his last name, Benedetto. :"I asked Tony to draw me a trumpet, and he sketched me Miles Davis' trumpet. Then I had it tattooed with his last name, Benedetto, underneath. Just so I would always remember this time together." Bennett sketched three portraits of Gaga based their Cheek to Cheek photoshoot by Steven Klein. TB - Sketch 001.jpg TB - Sketch 002.jpg TB - Sketch 003.jpg 1-18-15 Instagram 003.jpg 1-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg Work with Lady Gaga *"The Lady is a Tramp" (Duets II) *"We're Doing a Sequel" (Muppets Most Wanted) *''Cheek to Cheek'' * "Winter Wonderland" Other Table 7-31-11 Kelsey Bennett 002-final.jpg|Kelsey Bennett (July 31, 2011) 7-31-11 Kelsey Bennett 002.jpg 7-31-11 Kelsey Bennett 003.jpg 7-31-11 Kelsey Bennett 004.jpg 7-31-11 Kelsey Bennett 005.jpg 7-31-11 Kelsey Bennett 006.jpg 7-31-11.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 006.jpg|VMA (Aug 28, 2011) 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) AVGT-TonyBenett.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 22, 2011) 2-1-12 Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg|Cynthia & Tony (Feb 1, 2012) 54th Grammy Awards 004.png|Grammy Awards (Feb 12, 2012) 1-22-13 Inauguration concert 004.jpg|(Jan 22, 2013) 1-22-13 Inauguration concert 005.jpg 1-22-13 Inauguration concert 007.jpg 1-22-13 Inauguration concert 008.jpg 1-22-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 22, 2013) 1-22-13 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 1-22-13 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Terry Richardson (Nov 10, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 030.jpg Muppets Most Wanted 001.jpg|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg|Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom (Apr 6, 2014) 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 003.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 002.jpg|Montreal International Jazz Festival (Jun 1, 2014) 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 004.jpg 7-1-14 Instagram 002.jpg 7-1-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-16-14 At Astoria High School in New York 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) 6-16-14 Arriving at Astoria High School in New York 002.jpg 6-16-14 Twitpic 001.jpg 7-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|Steven Klein (June 17, 2014) 6-20-14 CBS 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2014) 7-27-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 7-28-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Jul 28, 2014) Anything Goes - Studio Video 028.jpg|"Anything Goes" (2014) Anything Goes - Studio Video 008.jpg Anything Goes - Studio Video 017.jpg I Can't Give You Anything But Love - Studio video 012.jpg|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (2014) 8-27-14 Instagram 004.jpg|H & M Announcement (Aug 5, 2014) H & M Campaign 2014 - BTS 001.jpg|H & M Campaign 2014 9-13-14 Backstage at Yarkon Park in Tel Aviv 001.jpg|(Sep 13, 2014) 9-21-14 Good Morning Britain 001.jpg|(Sep 21, 2014) 9-22-14 Press Conference in Brussels 002.jpg|(Sep 22, 2014) 10-18-14 Amanda Holden 001.jpg|(Oct 16, 2014) 10-23-14 BBC Breakfast 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2014) 11-26-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 26, 2014) 11-26-14 The View - Backstage 001.jpeg|The View (Nov 26, 2014) 12-1-14 NBC's Christmas In Rockefeller Center 001.jpg|(Dec 1, 2014) 12-2-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Dec 2, 2014) 12-2-14 The Colbert Report 001.jpg 12-3-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) 12-3-14 Good Morning America - Performance 002.jpg 12-3-14 GMA - Performance 001.jpg 12-3-14 Leaving GMA in NYC 001.jpg 12-3-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg 12-17-14 TSJF - Performance 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Dec 17, 2014) GHT678017835 (3).jpg 12-17-14 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg 12-17-14 Backstage at TSJF 001.jpeg 12-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 30, 2014) YT678 (6).jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (Dec 30, 2014) YT678 (1).jpg 12-31-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Dec 31, 2014) 12-31-14 At Cosmopolitan Hotel in Las Vegas 003.jpeg 12-31-14 At Cosmopolitan Hotel in Las Vegas 002.jpg 2-5-15 At Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 5, 2015) 2-5-15 At Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 002.jpeg|2015 MusiCares (Feb 6, 2015) 2-6-15 2015 MusiCares Person Of The Year - Dinner in LA 001.jpg 2-6-15 2015 MusiCares Person Of The Year - Dinner in LA 002.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg|2015 Grammy Awards (Feb 8, 2015) 2-8-15 Grammy Rehearsal 001.jpeg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 006.jpg|The Wiltern Theatre (Feb 8, 2015) 2-10-15 SWGS at Nokia Theatre in LA 002.jpg|(Feb 10, 2015) 4-10-15 Backstage at The Axis at PH in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Apr 10, 2015) 4-11-15 Backstage at The Axis at PH in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Apr 11, 2015) 5-28-15 Backstage concert at Concord Pavilion 001.jpg|(May 28, 2015) 5-30-15 Backstage concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg|(May 30, 2015) 5-31-15 Backstage concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpeg|(May 31, 2015) 6-8-15 Backstage at WellChild Gala in London 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2015) 6-8-15 Backstage concert at RAH in London 001.jpg 6-18-15 Inside at SHOF at MMH in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2015) 6-23-15 SixtyFive Bar 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 6-24-15 Private concert at Plaza Hotel in NYC - Backstage 001.jpg|The Plaza Hotel (Jun 24, 2015) 7-15-15 Backstage concert at Umbria Jazz Festival in Perugia 001.jpg|(Jul 15, 2015) 7-31-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 31, 2015) 10-7-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Oct 7, 2015) 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC 002.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC -Inside- 006.jpg Barnes & Noble 2015 Campaign.jpeg|Barnes & Noble (2015) 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpg|(Dec 2, 2015) 12-11-15 Blue Carpet at Billboard WIM in NYC 005.png|(Dec 11, 2015) 8-3-16 Arriving at Empire State Building in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2016) 9-15-16 'Tony Bennett Celebrates 90, The Best is Yet To Come' Variety Special at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 005.jpg|(Sep 15, 2016) 7-15-17 Tony Bennett's Concert Backstage 001.jpg|Hollywood Bowl (Jul 16, 2017) 8-28-17 Backstage concert at Citi Field in New York 001.jpg|Citi Field (Aug 29, 2017) 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 28 , 2018) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Musicians